Microfluidics is concerned with microstructural devices and systems with fluidic functions. This may relate to the manipulation of very small quantities of liquid or gas in the order of microliters, nanoliters or even picoliters. Important applications lie in the field of biotechnology, chemical analysis, medical testing, process monitoring and environmental measurements. A more or less complete miniature analysis system or synthesis system can herein be realized on a microchip, a so-called ‘lab-on-a-chip’, or in specific applications a so-called ‘biochip’. The device or the system can comprise microchannels, mixers, reservoirs, diffusion chambers, integrated electrodes, pumps, valves and so forth. The microchip is usually constructed from one or more layers of glass, silicon or a plastic such as a polymer. Glass in particular is highly suitable for many applications due to a number of properties. Glass has been known for many centuries and many types and compositions are readily available at low cost. In addition, glass is hydrophilic, chemically inert, stable, optically transparent, non-porous and suitable for prototyping; properties which in many cases are advantageous or required.
A microfluidic microchip must generally be connected to external fluidic tubes or capillaries. Use can be made here of a chip holder. Such a chip holder with a ‘process control device’ (sensor or actuator) integrated into the chip holder is described in WO 2007/016931 A1, wherein a chip holder of the present applicant is stated as prior art ([0013], FIGS. 10a and 10b). For the sealing of a connection between a tube or capillary and a microfluidic chip use can be made of a ferrule, a small bracelet commonly used in compression fittings. There are many more other examples of devices and systems wherein external fluidic components are connected to a microfluidic chip. Claimed in US 2003/0129756 A1 is a ‘cassette’ 5 into which a ‘slide’ 10 can be moved from the side via an ‘opening’ 20 and is subsequently pressed by means of a ‘leaf spring’ 34 against a ‘transparent top wall/lens’ 18 wherein an ‘analytical cavity’ 29 is formed. Reagents can then be supplied via ‘ports’ 42,46 to samples on the ‘slide’, and be discharged again. In US 2002/0009392 A1 are claimed a method and device for preventing ‘fluid carryover/cross-contamination’ by ‘washing’ and/or coating of a ‘capillary or pipettor element’ 102. Mentioned are [0062] a ‘handler’ comprising a ‘holder’ for a ‘microfluidic device’, and [0071] a ‘stage’ provided with ‘mounting/alignment elements’ such as a ‘nesting well’, ‘alignment pins and/or holes’ of ‘asymmetric edge structures’. U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,402 relates to ‘interfacing’ of ‘microfluidic devices’ with ‘ancillary systems’, in particular to ‘electrical interfacing’ with ‘electrical control systems’, with optionally thermal or optical ‘interfacing’. Embodiments are claimed for an ‘electrically controlled microfluidic system’ comprising a ‘microfluidic device’, an ‘electrical control system’ and an ‘electrical interface array’; and also embodiments of a ‘microfluidic system’ comprising a ‘clam shell’ (comprising a ‘base’ suitable for receiving a ‘microfluidic device’ and a ‘cover’ with first ‘electrical interface components’) and, accommodated in the ‘base’, a ‘microfluidic device’ (with second ‘electrical interface components’ which make contact with the first ‘electrical interface components’ when the ‘clam shell’ is closed). Claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,399,023 B1 are embodiments of an ‘analytical system’ and of a method for ‘configuring an analytical system’. This relates to the use of an ‘adapter’ as ‘interface’ between a ‘(microfluidic) sample substrate’ and an ‘(analytical) base unit’. Electrical, optical, thermal, acoustic, hydraulic and/or pneumatic signals or energy can be exchanged between the components. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,811,668 B1 a system is claimed comprising a ‘first physical unit’ (which can accommodate a ‘microfluidic device’) and at least one ‘second physical unit’ (comprising a ‘material transport system’ with at least one ‘first interface component’), wherein via the ‘first interface component’ the ‘material transport system’ ‘provides a (electrical, pressure, thermal, . . . ) potential’ to the ‘microfluidic device’ in order to bring about material transport in the ‘microfluidic device’. Described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,239 is a ‘housing for a (silicon) micromachined body’ comprising a ‘top plate’ and a ‘bottom plate’, with ‘tubes’ attached thereto by means of adhesives and/or ‘ferrule-nut type connectors’. The ‘plates’ and ‘body’ are pressed onto each other by means of a ‘spring clamp’. Shown in US 2007/0297947 A1, FIGS. 1, 23, 24, is a ‘chip’ 100,2400 in a ‘chipholder’ 105 or ‘chipcartridge’ 2400 which is placed in a ‘chip interface subassembly’. Described in US 2004/0157336 A1 is a ‘fluidics station’ 141 comprising a ‘housing’ 410 for receiving a ‘removable module’ 405 which in his turn comprises a ‘holder’ 300 for receiving a ‘probe array cartridge’ 200. Described in EP 1577012 A1 is a ‘microfluidic device’ 1 comprising a ‘frame’ 2 for receiving a ‘microfluidic chip’ 3. The whole is used together with a ‘laboratory apparatus’. Described in WO 2006/103440 A2 is an analysis apparatus provided with a ‘docking mechanism’ for one or more ‘cartridges’ comprising a ‘clamping mechanism’, wherein upon placing of a ‘cartridge’ fluidic connections (by means of ferrules) as well as electrical connections are realized between apparatus and ‘cartridge’. Other solutions for connecting a microfluidic chip to an apparatus, tubes or capillaries are described in WO 03/076063 A1, US 2004/0101444 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,476 B1, WO 01/89681 A2, WO 00/77511 A1, WO 00/78454 A1 and WO 01/14064 A1.
All the stated solutions at least partially do not meet the requirements which can be set in respect of convenience of use, speed of operation, temperature resistance, sealing, chemical resistance, reproducibility and so forth. There is therefore a need for a technical solution which does fulfil said requirements. The invention has for its object to meet this need.